This is our love
by goirasia
Summary: You were a normal cadet, he was your respected very feared captain, each one of you in his own life road BUT what if the distance between you considerably shortens by a very well arranged MARRIAGE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stormy night**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the shingeki no kyojin manga, nor its original characters, I hope you will enjoye this and comment what you think, big big kisses .

Your POV:  
It had to be me , of all cadets hanji had to send me to town and get her some lab stuff and to top it off on my way back to the HQ it started raining but not those small drops of rain , it was pouring down heavily and i'm currently under a tree that is not really protecting me , my cloths or even my hair due to the wind's power but honestly i mostly care about my hair because the hoodies of the survey corps' caps are definitly not water-proof so by the time this rain stops (if it ever stops ) my hair will be all over the place .  
i was still going on and on in my thoughts when i suddenly heard a cute small noise , when i focused better i heard ..  
Meow ...meow

Y/N: oooh hi there what are you doing there , you'll get hurt if you go near that barbed wire , come on kitty get away .

I really wanted that cat to get away from there , it would definitly get hurt with those needles but no matter what i did it wouldn't budge i even tried scaring it so i got closer to pick it up but then i saw a small furry ball .

Y/N : ow i see now your baby is stuck in the middle of those wires .

i bent and reached for the kitty but it got scared and backed away so in attempt to get i felt a sharp pain on my shoulder but still managed to catch it and give it back to its mom who immediately took it and ran away , great you ungrateful cat thanks to you i'm soaking wet now , i went back to that tree climbed it and sat on a branch desperately waiting for the weather to get better but as time passed it only got worse the rain got heavier and the wind stronger , an hour passed and still nothing i was so stupid for not bringing my horse thinking that i could use some exercise , stupid stupid stup..., wait ! is that a horse i hear, it's getting close so i looked down and ...oh shit it's corporal levi if he finds he will definitely think i'm dumb and find it as an excuse to give me extra chores he is such a big OCD i swea...

CRACK

Y/N : aw aw awww! okay that hurts

Levi: what the hell are you doing cadet ?

Y/N : i ..well , actually squad leader hanji sent me to get her a few things down town and i was catched by this storm .

Levi : why do you not have your horse and why were you sent alone , you're supposed to go in groups .

Y/N : no one else was available sir and my horse was tired ( i had to lie )

Levi : i see so we have 0 cadets and just your horse back at the HQ , YOU THINK I'LL BUY THAT CADET !

Y/N ( he is mad now great ) : euh no?

Levi : you little ...,just get off the ground there's mud all around you .

i got up buy suddenly stumbled back down due to a stabbing pain on my ankle .

Levi : you have got to be kidding you managed to spraine your ankle .

Y/N : yeah , i had nothing better to do so , voila.

Levi : are trying to be funny cadet (he looked at the emblem on my arm ) L/N?

Y/N: I'M IN PAIN SIR !

Levi : TONE IT DOWN CADET L/N YOU ARE CURRENTLY TALKING TO YOUR SUPERIOR.

I flinched but said nothing and looked to the other side to avoid his piercing gaze .

Levi : (sigh) guess we can't help it .

I looked back and saw him getting off his horse , he crouched down in front of me , looked me straight in the eye before picking me up princess style and started to head towards his black horse and then since i have the best luck of the world a lowed thunder was heard and we saw the animal freek out and ran away leaving us behind.

Levi : that shitty horse , how am i supposed to get back now , and on top of that carrying a f*cking potato bag with me .

Y/N : are you calling me fat ?!

Levi : shut up and let me think of something .

a few seconds later he was moving but taking the opposit road to HQ.

Y/N : euh sir it's the wrong way .

Levi: i said shut up , i saw a small house on my way here it should take us 15 minutes to get there , we'll stay there and wait for the storm to go down .

The walk was very quiet , and we reached the small house after what seemed like ages

Levi: knock on the door.

i knocked , waited a little , knocked again a bit harder but nothing .

Y/N: hello! is anyone inside?

still nothing .

Levi : okay then.

BAM!

Y/N: WHAT WAS THAT? why did you break the door?

Levi: to get in dumbass.

The house was very small and there was only basic furniture , bed table , couch and an empty refrigerator , thank god there was a fire place too i was freezing , the corporal put me on the couch and immediately went to light a fire.

Levi: tch , this place is so filthy.

he lit the fire , and took off his cloak , belts ,cravat and shirt (waot! what ?)

Y/N:uuhh captain what are you doing?

Levi:you would know if you weren't hiding your face with those muddy hands.

Y/N:No! i mean why are you taking your cloths off.

Levi: i have no intention of staying with dirty wet cloths , and now it's your turn.

Y/N : no no no i'm fine like this .

Levi : tch shitty brat, it's not like it would make any difference.

Y/N : what do you m...(oh damn it my top is completely transparent)

i tightened my cloak around me , and definitely felt my cheeks become a bit warmer .

Levi: just take it off already , it's not like i would check out a brat like you.

WOW was he serious,! , he is out of his mind ,that man is basically calling you unattractive , YOU who grabbed the attention of almost every male you met , it's true you weren't very tall but you covered up for it greaatly with your beauty and some generous curves .

Y/N (okay have it your way midget ): you know what i'll take your offer .

I took off my cloak , upper belts and blouse , i couldn't be more relieved by the fact that i chose to wear my sports bra and was thrilled by the surprised look on my captain's face even if it was there for just a couple of seconds so i wanted to try tease him a bit more.

Y/N: corporal do you think you can help me with the rest of my belts ? you know my ankle (and put on my face the cheekiest smile ever)

Levi: you are looking for stable duty.

I really didn't care about that at the moment , i just wanted to pass time no matter what was the price i'd pay later, i saw him walking to me and with one swift movement he got me on my feet supporting me by the waist and got the belts in like 3 seconds .

Levi : you're bleeding , disgusting .

Y/N : where!? (i looked over and noticed a deep cut on my shoulder) mm it must be from when i saved that kitty.

Levi: sit down and don't move i'll look around for something to treat that .

i saw him search in every corner of the room and pick up a bottle of scotch which was half empty , and then he went to get his cravat.

Levi: this should help disinfect it, make some space and turn around .

i executed myself and he sat beside me , i then heard the sound of the bottle opening and a few seconds later i felt a stinging pain that made me jolt up unintentionally pressing on my hurt foot.

Y/N: aagh shiittt , damn it .

Levi: you will definitely invent a new level of stupidity , get back here .

He grabbed my arm and brought me with a bit more power than needed so i landed on his torso

Y/N:(i mumbled )i'm sorry it hurts okay .

Levi:... yeah well bear with it .

the following minutes were unbearably silent , and uncomfortable , think about it my captain aka humanity strongest is treating my wound and we are both shirtless , i bet my cheeks can replace that fire place any time now.

Levi: take off your boots , let me check that ankle.

oh boy it was very swollen and blue.

Levi: that's f*ucked up

Y/N : can you simply do something about it , it's killing me .

Levi: CADET L/N I'M YOUR SUPERIOR NOT YOUR NURSE , now stay still i'll go get something to wrap it

He got up , and brought what seemed to be his cloak and he tore it into thin ribbons and bent in front of me , took my foot and rested it on his knee , he looked at it some more and started wrapping it; he was being surprisingly gentle i found it truly amazing how someone so tough and very well built could act with such finesse , that was definitely making my heart pound it's like all i heard was that beating sound and nothing else, in fact now that i look at him petra was right he does have some nice features , i think he is ...handsome ,no? i mean black hair and a beautiful pair of bluish grey eyes , and i'm really trying to focus on his face but it's impossible , my eyes can't help but stare at his toned bare chest , broad shoulders , strong arms and a freaking damn six pa...

Levi: it's rude to stare like that cadet Y/N (he said it with amusement , i swear i'm hearing sarcasm in his tone)

Y/N: i .. i was...euh, i was distracting myself from the pain .

Levi: (he raised one brow ) by checking out your superior ?!

Y/N : (shirtless superior duh) euh no , i was just lost in thoughts and ... euh it kind of seemed like i was starring at you.

Levi: tch you're a terrible liar, here i'm done .

i was going to look at the result when he picked me up and put me down on the bed.

Levi: sleep , the storm is not going down any time soon , i'll take the other side.

Y/N : isn't the guy supposed to take the couch .

Levi: yes, when he is not your damn superior and can make you sleep on the floor because of that bigmouth of yours .

That being said , he quickly got under the covers , several minutes later the silence filled the room again, boy it's the worst i can handle , i hate silence.

Y/N: are you sleeping?

Levi : it's not you, it's captain and shut up before i'll make you lose the ability to speak again.

Y/N: jeez okay , i was just trying to make conversation an...

Levi: SLEEP NOW!

he is mad , i'd better not get on his nerves , so i turned around again and again and again waiting for sleep to come to me , until i felt a pair of strong arms pin me down and found myself staring at a terribly angry eyes .

Levi: kitchen duty for two weeks cadet L/N , and try to move even one inch i'll send personally send you to sleep , understood.

Y/N: (gulp) yes sir .

well i don't know if it's fear or mobilization but it worked and it took me just a couple of deconds before i was out to dreamy land.


	2. Chapter 2: the cold

THE COLD

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titans.

Levi pov:

waking up i couldn't move my arms and legs , i opened my eyes and so cadet L/N literarily sleeping over me as if i was some kind of sofa or something , with her back on my torso , arms above her head like a freaking puppet and her legs out of the bed

Levi: wake up idiotic brat.

i tried moving her a bit as to not startle the shitty brat , but no she won't wake up , after a couple of other tries , i decided that only strength would work so i tossed her out of the bed and was finally free .

Y/N: f**ck it huuuurtttsss ! what the hell was that? seriously my foot!

Levi (damn it i forgot about it ): that's what you get for being a f*cking octopus .

Y/N: an octo what

Levi: get ready we're going back.

i got dressed and turned around to face cadet L/N while finishing what was left of the buttons , and her face was completely flushed it was quiet amusing actually .

Levi: is something wrong cadet L/N?

Y/N:...(keeps staring and thinking of who knows what)

Levi : CADET L/N F/N !

Y/N: (snaps out of it) wh...what?

Levi: what did i say about checking your superior ?

Y/N: (crimson cheeks alert) i ... i didn't , i ...damn it , i give up , it's really not my fault.

Levi: (one brow up) i beg your pardon?!

Y/N: just stop teasing me, at least so that i forget that you dropped me on my twisted ankle .

Levi: come on we're leaving.

Y/N: how are we doing that exactly? your horse is not back.

Levi: we'll start walking and stop the first merchant we see.

Y/N: with all due respect sir, i don't think i can walk, so i suggest you carry me.

Levi: i have another suggestion , how about i twist your other ankle and maybe cut that tongue of yours in the process?

Y/N: (mumbling quietly) i would have been able to at least walk if you didn't throw me like that.(wiping an imaginary tear ) i'm in so much pain right now.

Levi: ...screw it (leans down in front of me) get on my back.

Y/N: such a gentleman you are captain.

Levi: then you shall be pleased with cleaning two extra floors along with your kitchen duty .

reader pov: totally worth it.

Time skip to the HQ

Normal POV:

Hange: F/N! i was so worried about you (she hugged you so tight that your bones were about to break )where have you been?

Y/N: hange you're hurting me, i have a cut on my shoulder and a twisted ankle.

Hange: what happened to you?

Y/N: where should I start from? you see you sent me shopping and i being the clever person I was , I decided to go by foot and unfortunately my luck pulled a prank on me and I was caught by the storm so I got drenched , injured my shoulder and to top it all I fell from a tree and twisted my ankle in front of CORPORAL LEVI, and now I have kitchen duty and two extra floors to clean.

Hange: let me get this straight , he punished you for twisting your ankle?

Y/N: euh no, I was a bit disrespectful to him.

Hange: it still doesn't tell me where you have been.

Y/N: since corporal Levi's horse ditched us , we ended up spending the night in an abandoned house, and...

Hange: YOUU spent the night together ! way to go shorty , so how was it , tell me everything .

Y/N: boring as hell.

Hange: aren't we talking about corporal hottie ? I mean he is short but (whispers in your ear) he must make up for it somehow "wink"

Y/N(blushing hard): oh no no no,there was nothing like that , come on he's my captain.

Hange: but...

Y/N:please my ankle hurts .

finally you got proper treatment to your twisted foot, and stitches for your shoulder, then you went to the kitchen where you found a HUGE pile of dishes waiting for you, two hours later you were done and headed for the rooms ,by now you were sore , your head was spinning and you were feeling a bit too hot, all this cleaning was getting to your head, you had to finish soon because it was almost lunch time , and you had to prepare the tables.

Levi POV:

I went into the mess hall half an hour before the cadets to make sure cadet L/N is doing her cleaning right and to my displease NOTHING was ready.

Levi: oi shitty glasses ! where is cadet L/N?

Hange : (too busy with her experiments )haven't seen her in hours.

I looked for that lazy ass cadet room by room until...

Levi: CADET L/N F/N getup this instant, how smart do you think you are skipping cleaning and sleeping soundly?

Reader POV:

I didn't know what time it is or where I was , but I was dead tired, suddenly i hear the voice of a very angry corporal, I was officially in trouble , I had to get up before things got worse , and boy it took me every ounce of power in my body to get up

Normal POV

Levi: get the hell up i don't have all day

you did as told but immediately lost your balance.

Y/N: sorry ...captain(you got up again and went to him to give a proper salute and apologize for all this) I ...really ..don't ..know ...what ...happ...

BAM!

Levi: cadet L/N,?

He picked you up from the floor and realized you were breathing hard , your temperature was high and you were practically unconscious.

Levi: what the fu*k is this.

Hange's POV:

I was deep into my research when I heard the door slam open and saw levi carrying Y/N .

Levi: I don't know what's wrong with her.

Hange : put her on the bed over there .

It didn't take me more than two minutes to figure it out.

Hange : it's just a cold , it seems yesterday's rain and exhaustion got the best of her , but she'll get better within 3 days from now.

Levi :whatever , just do your job .

Levi's POV:

I was standing outside four eyes' office , thinking about what she said , "exhaustion" huh, did I push her overboard?

Hours passed and it was already bed time for the cadets , I as in my office doing shitty paperwork and was making yet another mistake , it's fu*king annoying , I rarely make mistakes and never at this frequency .

Levi: damn it ! there's no way a little cold would give you a cold .

the next thing I know I was at the infirmary where hange transferred cadet L/N, she was sleeping , rolled on her right side , there were drops of sweat all over her face and the cold pad was on the floor.

Levi: that shitty glasses , what the hell.

I washed the cloths , wiped her face and neck , washed it again and left it on her forehead , her temperature didn't get much better , I wonder what did that crazy scientist actually do for this brat to get better.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own attack on titans

Normal POV:

Two days passed since you fell sick and were taken to the infirmary , finally they let you go after you got better , you hated the smell of medicine and sickness ,now you're on your way to hanji's office.

Hanji: well look who's here, so how are you feeling now?

Y/N: so much better , thank you .

Hanji : sure no problem .

Y/N: okay then i'll go grab breakfast before sasha finishes everything .

Hanji: no, wait we must change your bandages first.

Y/N: didn't you already do that when I was in the infirmary , I mean look it's new and sparkling white.

Hanji: it wasn't me maybe the nurse, whatever , that means you can go have your breakfast.

You arrived to your destination and were greeted by all your freinds.

Sasha:(with a mouth completely full of food) where haf yow been?

connie : yeah , you were nowhere to be seen lately.

Armin : are unwell?

Y/N: yeah sorry about that guys , I just had a little cold but now I'm better.

Jean:come sit next to me I'll make you feel better.

Y/N: jean what did I say about hitting on older women ?

Jean :that it's HOT (wink), you don't even look older than us .

Y/N: is that your way of saying I'm short?!

Jean : oh come on , don't be mad ,it's actually cute.

Y/N: idiot ! using cute to describe me is offensive , mikasa make some room I want to sit next to you.

Eren :it's okay Y/N at least you are a girl , look at corporal he has barely two inches more than you on his best days and he is a man.

Y/N: if he hears you he'll knock all of you teeth this time.

Armin : speaking of which , I saw him leave the infirmary the other night , do you think he's sick?

Mikasa : it would serve him right.

Y/N: what other night?

Armin : two days ago , it was pretty late and I was so scared of being discovered out of bed past curfew .

Y/N:(he couldn't have been the one to change the bandage )

Reiner : (with a silly smile on his face ) and what were you doing at that time of the night , sneaky bastard who looks innocent .

Armin :(blushing so hard you could see steam come out of his ears ) I WAS AT THE LIBRARY , it's really not what you think, Y/N I didn't do anything wrong I just forgot about the time when I was reading an interesting book , please believe me.

Y/N : hahahaha relax i will not tell on you .

Armin: well you are close to he superiors so I thought maybe..

Y/N : hey that's not fair , I'm your friend I always have your back (you were about to dig in when you noticed half your plate gone) SASHA ! that's not funny , seriously I'm starving and you took all my fo...

Levi: QUEIT OVER THERE CADET L/N, and you will be swiping the floors after this , you and your little group there.

you all stood , saluted and apologized to your captain, half an hour later everyone was done eating and the punished ones got their buckets and spread around the HQ , you went to the second floor , you cleaned and cleaned aaand cleaned until you were sure it was good enough like close to levi's definition of clean, as a result you back was killing you .

Y/N : no way in hell I'm going to take that bucket all the way downstairs .

you picked it up and threw it out of the window , that's when the disaster happened.

...: THE F*CK was that !

Y/N: oh my god , captain I'm so sorry ,I... I didn't know you were there , and ...

Levi: cadet L/N get down here immediately .

you did as told and on your way down you were praying for a quick death .

Jean : it has been nice knowing you Y/N , we'll have in our harts forever.

Y/N: screw you kirschtein .

you arrived to your execution spot, and realized you were doomed , the corporal was drenched in DIRTY water , his beautiful grey shirt was now a dark shade of brown and his hair , oh my god it was dripping dust , you were dead for sure.

Y/N: captain i'm so sor...

Levi: LAPS . .DROP .

Y/N:...

LEVI: NOW CADET!

Y/N: (closing your eyes) Ican'tdoitbecausemyankleisnothealedyet.

Levi: slow down shitty brat.

Y/N : (swallowing the big lamp in your throat ) I can't do it because my ankle is not healed yet , sir.

Levi: in that case stable duty for a week , kitchen duty for two weeks , and cleaning my office for a month .

Y/N: or we can postpone the laps to after I heal.

Levi: or double every punishment .

Y/N: nah I'm good , thank you sir.

And so your succession of cleaning duties began , you started with the kitchen from dishes to wiping the tables and cutting the vegetables for lunch, then you went to the stables luckily for you , you were a likable person and had a lot of friends so you got help with it, finally it was office cleaning time you weren't very worried since corporal had OCD his office must be spotless , you won't have to work hard , that's what you thought and boy how wrong you are .

Levi: redo it, it's still disgusting.

Y/N: that would be the 5th time already , it's clean.

Levi: not enough , and stop talking back .

Y/N: (I see it's clean but not levi clean) when I'm I going to finish "sigh".

Levi : when you finish cleaning the window and washing my cloths , and I'll make you redo everything until you do it right .

Time skip to dinner time:

Levi was still doing his paperwork , and you were still cleaning the SAME window, until you heard the chair creak , he was definitely going to eat so you got up to do the same.

Levi: not so quick you are not done yet .

Y/N: but it's dinner time , sir

Levi: this concerns me how ? you are staying here until you finish

you couldn't say anything else since he had already left , you had no choice but to resume yourself to your miserable situation , so you put all your anger onto that bloody window until it literally sparkled and screamed "clean" , then you moved on to your next task , laundry , there was only levi's cloths from this morning .

They were in a disastrous state , you are going to need heavy materials to clean it all , so you got laundry detergent and weshed them over and over again as if your life depends on it , you looked at the clock from the corner of your eye and sighed , dinner time must be over by now , you'll sleep on an empty stomach that's for sure , moments later you heard the door open .

Y/N:(yay ! the jerk is back )

Levi: cadet L/N come here .

Y/N: (just as you got to him) I swear i can see the window sparkle , captain you can turn off the light and it can easily replace the candles , please don't make me redo it , pleasee!

Levi: the window is not bad , I called for something else , take a break and eat this (he mentioned a tray full of food) you have ten minutes .

Y/N: (big teary eyes) captain thank you .

you attacked that food like some sort of cave man , levi was simply thinking "disgusting" , but who cares , when you're hungry you're hungry , and then it clicked threw your mind .

Y/N : captain , can I ask you something ?

Levi: finish what's in your mouth first , it's filthy damn it .

Y/N: were you the one who changed my bandages a couple of nights ago ?

Levi :..., shitty brat , you just want to waste time and avoid cleaning .

Y/N: no i just..

Levi: weather I did it or not , it doesn't matter , now hurry and resume cleaning.

Y/N: but it's almost 11 pm.

Levi: finsh the food and wash your tray then you can go to sleep ,but I expect you tomorrow first thing in the morning , I'm I understood?

Y/N: yes ,sir.

you finished what was left of the food and were on your way out , but you stopped at the door.

Y/N: corporal thank you for the food and the bandages (then you were out)

Levi: you're welcome shitty brat.


	4. Chapter 4: Marriage!

I do not own attack on titans

Normal POV

Erwin: Levi this is a serious matter , we cannot delay anymore .

Levi: let those pigs do what they want , I don't care .

Erwin: you do not realize the danger you are in, they can send you back to the underground or worst have your head, we must think of a solution ,

Levi : YOU must think of a solution , You were the one who promised me that f*cking citizenship .

Erwin: they cancelled it by making up reasons that do not even exist , and now even with money we can't have one because they "momentarily" stopped selling them, they have us cornered , and we are running out of time we have less than a week to provide you with one.

Levi : so we are going to sit here and wait for their ugly stupid faces to get rid of me?

Erwin: well no, I have a plan but it won't please you. Look at these files .

At that time you were in the kitchen finishing your chores , sasha gladly helped you after you promised to share your bread with her for two days , you had to go to corporal's office if you wanted to finish cleaning anytime before midnight .

Jean: so Y/N how is it going with captain OCD

Y/N: shut up jean , I don't want to hear it

Mikasa: that midget definitely needs a good lesson.

Armin: talking like this will get you into troubles mikasa.

Y/N: I really should get going now.

Eren: good luck.

Y/N:thanks I'll need it.

you arrived at the office's door , you knocked and waited a few seconds , nothing , you knocked again ,nothing, so you went in and there he was , at his desk very focused on a good number of files , you took two more steps until..

Levi : did you not hear about knocking before coming in cadet L/N? (raising one brow and clearly annoyed)

Y/N : I actually did , twice.

Levi: get to work shitty brat and be quiet .

Y/N (mumbling to yourself) : someone is in a good mood .

Levi : I said be quiet.

boy he was definitely angry , so you kept your distance and continued the laundry from the day before , you didn't know if it was you or the magical potion that levi made but the cloths were as good as new now , you hang them to dry and went back to start dusting the furniture , several hours passed and corporal didn't pick his eyes up from the files , he seemed so lost in his thoughts , and with a big sigh you heard him say.

Levi: cadet L/N , you are from wall sina is that correct?

Y/N: yes I am , why?

Levi: I have to ask you why?

Y/N : why what?

Levi: why leave the comfort of the inner walls to become a soldier and expose yourself to death, with your families power and wilth you could easily skip the registrations when you were 12, why?

Y/N: I'm not sure why we are having this conversation ?

Levi: answer the damn question.

Y/N: I wanted freedom , I wanted what money couldn't give me and I believe that it's everybody's duty to help in this war against titans.

Levi :you want to tell me that you abandoned everything to come to death?

Y/N: I wanted to help , it's not a certainty that I would die the second I stepped foot in the survey , and as you can see I'm still here after many years.

Levi: do you have a citizenship ?

Y/N: of course I do , I'm fro..

Levi: Marry me.

Y/N:...

Levi:...

Y/N: come again , I think I'm hearing things .

Levi: Marry me , two words can you not understand them ?

Y/N: sir , are you...

Levi: proposing , yes I am .

Y/N: why? I ...I don't understand .

Flash back (a few hours later in Erwin's office):

Erwin: you will get a citizenship if you marry a woman who already has one , best if she got it by birth.

Levi: for a second I thought you actually HAD a plan, now what do we really do to get rid of this shitty situation?

Erwin: Levi it's the only solution , you must get married.

Levi: okay , how do we do that , go out and pick a woman as we pick cleaning products downtown .

Hanji: If we do it like that it will take us more than a week since you are so picky with those.

Levi: shitty glasses I'm going to kill you if you say one more word .

Erwin: how about petra she is from your squad she can do it for you.

Levi: no.

Erwin : I thought you'd say that so I brought you these files , they contain the cadets who are in an appropriate age to marry, view them and pick one.

Levi: no , it's too dangerous , what if whoever I pick sells us out.

Erwin: I know you will find one we can trust.

Present time:

Y/N: where are we going now?

Levi was dragging you by the arm .

Levi: to Erwin's office.

once in the commander's office , levi opened the door with a lowed bang .

Erwin: ...Levi ?

Levi: this is her.(pointing you with his thumb )

Erwin: her?

Levi: I will marry her.

Y/N: I didn't say yes , what is wrong with you?

Erwin: (looked at you closely ) : I'm glad you made your choice so quickly.

Y/N: hello! not to be disrespectful to you commander and corporal but I am not thinking of marriage now , and I can't marry out of the bleu like that .

Erwin: It seems we have some explaining to do.

several minutes later the commander finished explaining the situatio, to you.

Y/N : so if I don't marry the corporal , he will be sent down to the underground.

Erwin: or even executed , we need you cadet L/N , humanity needs you.

Y/N: but he is humanity's strongest soldier , they can't possibly take him away and endanger the lives of several hundreds of people.

Levi: those fat pigs don' really care about anything except ruining the survey , so hurry and make up your mind we don't have all night .

Erwin: I understand that we are asking too much , and...

Y/N: I'll do it.

Erwin: I thought I needed more convincing words but thank you for accepting.

Y/N: I think my fiance should be the one thanking me.

Levi: shut up.

Erwin: levi she is saving you , I think you can manage a "thank you"

Levi: go to hell eyebrows , I'm going to my office now while you settle things and get them ready.

He was near the door when Erwin spoke.

Erwin : but you are the groom , it's your wedding.

Levi:F*CK YOU .

Y/N: I knew it he is thrilled (giggles giggles ) this is going to be fun.

Erwin: cadet L/N , do you understand how serious this is ? no one and I say no one should know about this, not a single soul .

Y/N: yes commander , I knew before even having you to tell me this, I will do my best .


End file.
